1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to polymorphic form of granisetron hydrochloride and processes of making thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Granisetron hydrochloride is an anti-emetic drug, used for treatment or prophylaxis of emesis and post operative nausea and vomiting. Granisetron hydrochloride is marketed as solution for injection as well as tablets. The chemical name of granisetron is N-(endo-9-methyl-9-azabicyclo[3.3.2]non-3-yl)-1-methylindazole-3-carboxamide and it is represented by the following structural formula (I):

There is a need in the art for a stable, well-defined crystalline granisetron hydrochloride polymorph, which may be conveniently used as the active pharmaceutical ingredient in the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition comprising granisetron hydrochloride, and simple processes for preparing such a polymorph.